Hawo Bean
by the original Kuroi
Summary: [oneshot] It's Halloween night for the Konoha village! Sasuke and Naruto want to go the party together without anyone knowing they're gay... exactly how will they manage that?


**A/N: O_O So people liked my fic. ^^; Well thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :] **

**Now, I know some wanted a sequel to Matterhorn Bobsleds, but I don't like sequels, as I've stated in my profile. Instead, I decided to write you an original Naruto x Sasuke fic. So I hope you like it! **

**This is dedicated to all my great fans but most of all, to my lovely friend, Emi-chan! After all, she took me to Disneyland (well, her mom) and inspired me XDD We were the ones sitting in the bobsleds, haha. And she encouraged me to write it, soooo~ ^________^ (sorry I forgot to put this in the Matterhorn bobsleds fic!!! XDD I'm sucha bad friend /whacks self/) And our conversations had tidbits that inspired me with parts in the story, so… ^^; **

**Anyhoo, um, since I'm not too keen on the whole age/ninja special thing, I'm just gonna have Team 7 (that's Naruto's team, right…? See, I even suck at this XDD) be Chuunins but still do their missions under Kakashi's order, though Kakashi doesn't accompany them on every mission, if that makes sense. I think that's how it goes for Chuunins, isn't it…? Don't ask about age. I dunno how old they are. Erm, think 15-18ish, then. /shrug/**

**Oh, and if anyone read the manga and went beyond… well, beyond—I'm not gonna follow up on that. Because I don't like what happened with some people, so… ^^ It's Naruto—my version! Haha.**

**And like before, I'm only gonna use "-sensei", meaning teacher. Well, okay, I'll add in "jutsu" which everyone should know and "-san" which the formal way to greet someone. And I think there will be "seme", meaning the dominant one.**

**Flames are welcomed, but as always, compliments are the best. ;]**

**-------**

****

Naruto groaned and flopped on his belly. There was actually not going to be training today due to some kinda 'Hawo Bean' celebration and yet someone was still knocking on his door, early in the morning. Naruto grabbed his pillow and covered his head with it. He slowly dozed back to sleep and his annoying knocker seemed to have gone.

"Get up, dumbass!" With that said, Naruto was promptly pulled from his warm bed and fell flat on the wooden floor. 

"Kyaaaa!" Naruto scrambled to get up. "Sasuke! You idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" He glared at his teammate and rubbed his head. 

"Get dressed," Sasuke ordered. "We have training to do."

Naruto crawled back into bed and yawned. "We do NOT. Kakashi-sensei said we get today and tomorrow off due to that Hawo Bean party." 

"Halloween, dumbass." Sasuke pulled the shorter boy up by his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall near the bed. "And I meant, _we_," he leaned in against Naruto. "Have training to do…" his right hand slid up Naruto's shirt and his index finger drew circles on Naruto's bare back. Naruto shivered and pulled Sasuke close. He closed his eyes and his head tilted up…

"Forget it, idiot." Sasuke pulled away. "I'm not kissing you when you haven't brushed your teeth yet." He walked into the kitchen, ignoring Naruto's indignant cry. 

"Stupid Sasuke," grumbled Naruto and stomped into his bathroom. "You better be cooking ramen!" He shouted at the dark-haired boy before locking his door. He stripped himself of his pajamas and opened the water faucet. Minutes later of showering himself, he got out and dried himself. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he unlocked his door and wandered over to Sasuke cooking. "That's not ramen," he pouted as he looked into the pot. 

"Screw your ramen," Sasuke went to the fridge and looked for some drinks.

"I rather screw with you," Naruto grinned. Sasuke snorted and threw a can at Naruto's head. Caught by surprised, Naruto barely caught it in time. "Stupid." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and then went over to his closet to get dressed. "Don't peek," he called over. 

"Moron," muttered Sasuke under his breath. Even with that said, he snuck a look at the blonde and turned away before he was caught.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto called out as he struggled to get the shirt over his head. 

"Hm?" Sasuke stirred the soup slowly and then bought a portion of it to his lips. 

"Are you going to the Hawo Bean party?"

"Halloween, for the second time, dumb--"

"Ass, yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you?"

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's question. "Of course not." 

"But it sounds like fun," Naruto said, scratching his head while he walked back to the kitchen, fully dressed. "Dress like anything or anyone you wanna… and just party." He pulled a chair out and sat on there, his arm propped up to support his head.

"It does sound fun." Sasuke said after a while. He stared at Naruto. "For an idiot."

Naruto growled and stuck his tongue out. "Be that way. You stay home and I'll go to the party. I'm gonna be ramen in a bowl. Maybe Hinata could go with me and be chopsticks. With that fur coat of hers, I can't tell if she's skinny enough."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "If you go with Hinata, you'd not only put the idea that you're with her in the village's heads, you'll put that in her head."

"No, it wouldn't. I'll ask her as a friend-date."

"That's not what other people will think."

"Let them think what they wanna think." 

"Don't," Sasuke said.

"Why not? Jealous?" Naruto cocked his eyebrow up. He smirked at Sasuke. "You are, aren't you?"

Sasuke's glare deepened. "Shut up, stupid. I am not jealous. Just don't do it."

"You are jealous! Jealous!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and jumped off his chair laughing his head off. "Sasuke is jealous! He's jealous!"

"Stupid!" Sasuke ran after the blonde and prepared to tackle him.

"JEAAAAAAAAAAAAAALOUS! JEAAAL—AHHHH!" Sasuke pounced on Naruto and both fell over. 

"Finally you shut…" Sasuke paused. Naruto was breathing heavily and he was _under_ him. It was a chance to finally try that thing he saw on TV. He leaned down but stopped. He groaned and got off Naruto. Their legs still tangled together, he sat on opposite side of Naruto. 

"Why didja stop?" demanded Naruto. "I already brushed my teeth."

"I can't do this with all your posters hanging around," grumbled Sasuke.

"What do you have against my posters?" Naruto glanced to a side. "They look great!"

"They stare." Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him. This was one of the few times Sasuke talked like a psychotic person. Sasuke sighed. He already guessed what the blonde was thinking. "God, I'm not crazy! It's just that… like your Ichiraku ramen poster has dancing ramen cups with _eyes_. And they stare."

"You're not kissing me because of dancing ramen cups with eyes staring at us?" Naruto continued to stare. He decided Sasuke had to go see a psychiatrist. Perhaps his past did scar him more than he let on. 

"Not just those. It's that feeling that someone is watching us… like that Kakashi-sensei poster. Wait—why the hell do you have a poster of Kakashi-sensei?!" 

"Are you seeing things? I don't _have_ a poster of Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto felt Sasuke's forehead. "You seem to be feeling normal." Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away. 

"You have it right there! By the windo…" Sasuke's eyes widened and scrambled up. "Gah! Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto backed an inch away. "Sasuke, you're scaring me."

"Stupid!" Sasuke grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up while he whirled him around. "Kakashi! Sensei! There!" Naruto yelled and fell on his butt. 

"What are you doing here?! Get out! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" 

"Takes too much of my time," their teacher replied. He held up a hand in greeting. "Yo!"

"Don't 'yo' us! How long have you been there?" Sasuke growled. 

"Long enough to finally answer Sakura's question on why you both insist on training so late every night."

Both chuunins panicked. Kakashi is gonna tell Sakura and the heartbroken pink-haired girl will then tell—

"Relax. I won't tell—I'm only here to say that you have to go to the Halloween party tonight. And make sure to dress up in some kinda costume."

"Are you trying to blackmail us?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"That thought never crossed my mind yet—thanks. But no, it's courtesy of Sakura. She'll hunt you both and skin you alive if you guys don't go. Well, Naruto, in any case."

"What? But I'm the one who actually wants to go!" Naruto stamped his foot in fury. "Stupid Sasuke! You always get it off easy!" Sasuke shrugged. 

"That seems to be all, so, bye." With that, Kakashi fled the house from the window. Naruto seethed after his jumping form. Sasuke, on the other hand, walked back to the kitchen to rescue his burning soup. 

He called back to the blonde, "Well, you heard the man." 

"Eh?" Naruto turned his slitted eyes toward Sasuke and wandered over. "Whaddya mean? Course I heard him."

"Good. Then we gotta go find your costume."

"Wait—what about yours?"

-------

Sakura fixed up the flower by the door and smiled at the people who came by. They smiled back and went inside. Sakura looked down at her nurse costume and smoothed down the ends of her skirt. Tapping her foot, Sakura checked her watch and sighed. Where could Lee be? After all these years, she knew it'd be worthless asking Sasuke and Hinata would have her head, despite her gentleness, if she went with Naruto, so she went with the next best choice. However, he was late. Probably doing last-minute training with Gai-sensei. _Well, it's only fifteen minutes so far. That's not that bad…I just hope he doesn't forget to wear his costume…  _Sakura's eyes wandered around and then her eyes bugged. Sasuke was here?? Sure she had told Kakashi-sensei to threaten him to come, but she didn't think Sasuke would take it seriously.  

Sakura straightened and stared at Sasuke. There was a blonde tailing behind him… did Naruto come with him? She could have sworn Naruto mentioned Hinata when they said dates. She squinted and then stopped. The blonde was girl--that was for certain. She had long hair and she looked really pretty… Sakura frowned. After so many rejections, she, and every other girl, had thought Sasuke was asexual and here he was, proving everyone wrong. She shook her head. Well, this holiday _is_ about weird and scary things… perhaps Sasuke was just trying to fit into the mood, but that didn't seem like him. Of course, he didn't wear a costume, but still.

Sasuke and his mysterious blonde came closer and they greeted Sakura. She smiled and waved. "Hey Sasuke—who's this?"

"This is Naru--" Sasuke stopped and paled. _Oh, that was not a smart move. So much for being one of the few Konoha's geniuses. _"Um, Naru. Naru, this is Sakura."

"Naru?" Sakura stared at the girl. The girl smiled uncertainly. "Oh. Uh, wow. Hi there, Naru-san! Never seen you around here before… though you do look familiar…"

"I—" Naru squeaked and cleared her throat a few times. "I live on the other side of Konoha…"

"Oh… well, it's nice to meet you. Hope you have fun!" Sakura paused. "By the way, have you guys seen Lee? Or Naruto, for that matter. Hinata's already here in her kitty costume—she looks so cute! Maybe he'd wanna hang around with her."

"Uh, no," both of them quickly shook their heads. "Sorry," added Naru as an afterthought. Sakura nodded slowly. 

"Okay… well, see you two later then."

"Bye, Sa—uh, H-Haruno-san," Naru said softly when she passed. Sakura frowned. _I thought Sasuke only introduced me as Sakura. How would she know my last name?_

-------

Sasuke glared at the group of boys swarming around Naru. Wasn't she supposed to be with him? He scowled as he saw Naru blush and grin at the male offering her a cup of punch. Sasuke uncrossed his arms and walked over. Without a single word, he took Naru by the hand and led him to the dance floor, ignoring the looks he received. He stopped near the middle of the floor, surrounded by all the other couples and encircled her waist.

"You're supposed to be my partner, moron," Sasuke spoke into Naru's ear as he pulled her closer. A light giggle came from the girl. 

"Jea~lous," she sang gently and blew a raspberry at Sasuke. He glared at her and shook his head. Giving a sigh, he closed his eyes and rested his head on Naru's. "I know Hawo Bean is about scary things, but you're just plain freaking me out here," Naru said as she spoke into his shirt. 

"Shut up," murmured Sasuke. They scuffled around as the music droned on. After a while, Naru spoke up.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think--" A cry from the left stopped Naru from asking her question. Both teens turned toward the direction. They saw Ino in her angel 'Chi' outfit, standing up and shaking her fist at Shino who was miraculously dressed in a bee costume. 

"Get your bugs away from me!" she cried.

"They like sweets," Shino said, shrugging. 

"Sweets?! I'll give them sweets!" Ino picked up her plate of cake and threw it beyond Shino. Another cry sounded out. 

"Get better aim, brat!" a bowl of teriyaki came flying into Ino's face. It slowly dropped off as Ino's face scrunched up, steam ready to burst from her ears. 

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again." She picked up Chouji's plate of food despite his protests and threw it in the same direction. Another plate flew back but hit someone else instead. Soon, food was flying all over the place. Sasuke could only stare at Naru who was happily throwing food around and yelling out profanity. 

He looked around, seeing everyone (excluding Gaara whose sand was protecting him) was covered in food bits and actually throwing it around (excluding Chouji who was trying to eat it all). _This is exactly why I choose to stay home…_ he thought, rubbing his head and dodging the potato that came his way. He frowned when he saw a guy take a hit for Naru. Another guy came running and pushed the previous guy away. The current one grabbed Naru by the wrist and spun her around to avoid her getting hit by sushi. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as a third boy came over. Cursing out loud, he prepared his fire jutsu and aimed it for the ceiling. Pieces of char fell down on the murderous Sasuke while the onlookers looked at him in shock. 

"Now I know why Halloween's so scary. Sasuke proves he's not asexual and he burns a hole in a roof," Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Stop trying to protect her or attract her! Dammit, Naru's actually a boy! She's Naruto! Naruto, I say, Naruto!" Sasuke ranted as he stalked over to Naru and shook her until she released her jutsu. Everyone stared at Naruto in the clothes Naru wore. Wearing a sheepish smile, Naruto waved at everyone. 

"So all along… you were trying to play a joke on us?!" roared one of the boys that were 'protecting' Naru(to). "That's just sick!"

"Not a joke," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "That is technically Naruto's costume."

"But you—and him—and the dancing—" Sakura spluttered. "You're gay?!" Her team members nodded. Ino, still wide-eyed, leaned over to Sakura.

"You were wrong. Halloween's scary cause Sasuke's gay and he burns a hole in the roof for Naruto."

-------

Sasuke moaned as the light hit his eyes. Was it morning already? He opened an eye to peek out and slowly got up. All he remembered from last night was spilling the fact that he and Naruto were gay that were together and then having half the town's teen boys chase them around for making them think Naru was really a girl, causing most of them to make a fool out of themselves. 

Shuffling over to his bathroom, Sasuke relieved himself and then went over to the sink. After washing his hands, he put paste on his toothbrush, looked into the mirror, and yelled.

All over his face were markings of "Naruto's bitch" and "I'm not seme! I'm the uke one!" Horrified, he looked down and saw his legs and arms were covered in similar phrases. Did the boys… no, he and Naruto lost them halfway through. And this writing looked too familiar…

"Naruto!!!"

**-------**

**A/N: That… was amazingly stupid. =.= And I thought Matterhorn Bobsleds was stupid. This is ten times worse. And ten times more lame. Good god. Water makes me think funny. Or at least, the water in this house… I thought it was purified!!  /runs away crying/ **


End file.
